lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 180
In Florida, normal humans are enjoying a day at the beach, while watching a large screen television on a nearby building, while others are listening to the same show on radio, while sunbathing. A reporter asks Mr. Thompson, if he believes in God. Mr. Thompson replies, it's not his favourite subject, but most Americans have some kind of religion, his answer is, no. The reporter replies if you ask him to explain the beauty of Florida, without God, then he won't have anything to say. Mr. Thompson, tells him that humans often attach different reasons to things they can't control, uncontrollable sadness, anger, unexpected accidents and the unreachable present, it's all about believing God must exist, and getting back to the original point, the Deman disturbance on Hexagon Island, was also caused by humans. The reporter asks if he can tell him more. Mr. Thompson responds that it's like a 'collective madness'. If there is such a thing as a Demon, it'll be a Demon of the mind, not something from hell, 'Immorality' they couldn't control, and if governments collapsed in that way, their societies would have been in jeopardy long before. The show continues as a man is sunbathing and a woman drinks a beverage, there is a man with his young child, and a man on a surfboard in the ocean. The reporter asks Mr. Thompson, about whether a similar crime could take place in America. Mr. Thompson replies based on his analysis, the isolated terrain of Hexagon Island gave rise to the problem, and in the United States, such a problem... The man on the surfboard, notices something bobbing in the water. A black sphere with a flashing red light rises out of the water. The guy on the surfboard is confused by what it could be and watches it bob up and down, until eventually the creature's head rises above the surface of the water, revealing himself to be one of Luciel's henchmen. On Hexagon Island, Rano having fallen from the sky, has his head buried in the middle of a road, with the road having cracked from the impact of Rano's head. Rano gets up and comes to his senses. He's in a state of shock as he exclaims, he's alive, and that he almost had to wear those crazy clothes. After saying those words, a flash of light appears behind him, Remiel asks him why he continues to refuse, his name is Rayel, and he is their brother. Rano thinks this is great, and that's all he needs right now. Remiel continues telling Rano that White is the symbol of light and he selected these clothes especially for Rano. Rano replies seriously, he's good. Remiel saying that's interesting before grabbing Rano by the collar and saying if he doesn't want to wear white clothes, he can choose to wear a White Diadem, instead. Remiel tells him to stop acting like a child and choose. Rano responds, he'd rather choose death. Remiel states die then, before he is interrupted by a sound. He looks into the distance and wonders what that sound was. Remiel asks Rano if felt that, and that this is ominous. In the cold, there's the scent of evil, and the source of this scent is on the other side of the globe. Rano enquires if Luciel is behind this. Remiel unveils his wings and tells Rano that he will go and find Luciel with the help of his brethren, and that he should hurry. He tells Rano he has to stop Luciel before vanishing, leaving only feathers falling to the ground. The sky is empty as Rano heads towards a clothes shop. He heads inside and finds some clothes, as he removes his shirt, he notices red markings on his shoulders, similar to Michael's. He looks at the markings in the mirror and wonders where they came from. He removes the bandages from his eye and looks at the empty eye socket, wondering if he was completely lost. Rano looks deeper into the eye and notices the swirling lights inside his eye. Through the lights he sees Lessa, while a voice states I finally did the right thing, I did my job and now he won't come back, forever. He focuses on Lessa, and zooms in closer and closer, the voice continues forever and questions if he created this, then could this world ever be paradise, the voice repeats this over and over until, Lessa turns around Rano sees his tears. Rano stumbles and snaps himself out of it. He says it hurts, and covering his eye with his hand, complains about his head. Rano says it's like watching memories or afterimages, through his body and that he doesn't remember what happened, after he met Ares. Rano puts on a jacket, wondering if that was flour, thinking Ra used his body and did what he had to do, but he doesn't want tattoos on his body, and his eyes appear to be broken. He thinks his head feels strange. He thinks that for a moment, it felt as though he was looking into Ra's mind. He puts on his gloves and thinks that if he did see into Ra's mind, then he might be able to find him sooner than he thought. The sky outside is still empty, as we see Luciel sat on a nearby rooftop, smiling and whistling a tune. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=123 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03